Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wearable controller, and in particular to a low-power wearable controller and associated control method.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable devices, such as watches or other wrist-worn devices, are by their nature relatively small in size, and may be less than 40 mm in diameter. A wearable electronic device with multiple functions such as display, email, text messaging, and wireless communication requires intelligent interaction with a user to input data, scroll through software menus, etc. Due to the limited battery capacity of the wearable device, it is a big challenge to reduce the power consumption of the wearable device.